


Countdown to Shutdown

by CagedObserver



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor still works with Hank for the DPD, Connor will try everything to let Hank know he needs him to be okay, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank can't lose another son, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), well he worked for them.. this will have been his last case..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedObserver/pseuds/CagedObserver
Summary: After the new world order Connor still works with Hank on cases relating to androids. In his last mission, though, he made a crucial mistake.. well maybe it wasn't really a mistake. Maybe what he did was necessary.  Hank, however, will most likely never see it that way.





	Countdown to Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> In my last fic I declared that I felt like my boy deserved a good time.. well that is still true.. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. The next fic will be a lighthearted one again!

10

That was the amount of seconds Connor had left until all his systems would shut down. He was still in shock, not understanding how he had miscalculated the situation he was in that badly. How could he have made such a fatal mistake? He was build to read people and predetermine their behavior after all, so how could it be that he was now lying face down on the ground, thirium pooling around him? He didn’t remember.

9

Why did he fail? He had to reconstruct his own death. The bullet had entered his head from the backside. Why was he facing away from the suspect? It didn’t make any sense. He reimagined the scene, but couldn’t remember why he turned around. Reconstructing the past events told him that he must have seen the gun in the suspects hand. He should have seen his death coming so why did he turn? Trying to remember cost im too much power. Power he no longer had. Still not knowing and defeated, he fast forwarded to the point that had cost him his... life.

8

As he started to realize what this meant panic came over him. He didn’t want to die, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. He became aware that this would be the end of him. CyberLife didn’t exist anymore, so there was nobody that could help him. With the shock making place for realization he finally remembered why he made such a crucial mistake. Hank. Hank was with him. He remembered trying to shield him and then he remembered a second shot following close after the one that caused him to meet the floor. Panic was now overflowing all his systems. Was Hank okay? He couldn’t think or maybe he couldn’t stop thinking. He didn’t know anything anymore.

7

Somebody sank down besides Connor, breathing heavily. It was when he was turned around that he got pulled out the equivalent of what humans called a panic attack he was apparently having. All his systems were going haywire. It was Hank who turned him around. A feeling of what he would have to describe as relieve washed over him. Hank was okay. He didn’t want to imagine what it would look like if he wasn’t. He needed Hank to be okay. Hank didn’t deserve this.

6

Hank pulled him into his arms, holding the android tightly to his chest. “God, Connor-” he started, his voice cracking, but Connor couldn’t do anything to reassure his partner. He felt Hank grasp at his jacket, not seeming to know where to put his hands. The only thing that let the Lieutenant know that Connor might still be listening was the bright red blinking LED on his temple.

5

“please, I can’t-” Hank sounded desperate, his voice was broken and it was the only thing Connor could focus on. He cupped Connors face with his hand. Connor could practically feel all the emotions running wild in Hank. Connor just laid there staring up to his partner, not able to do anything and not knowing if he even wants to do anything. All he wants right now was to take in everything Hank offered. How tightly he hugged him, what his voice sounded like, his familiar smell..

4

“lose you too..” Hank couldn’t lose Connor, too... It took Connor practically no time to realize what Hank was implying. He couldn’t leave Hank without letting him know he needed him to be safe. Connor knew he had to talk to Hank one last time. That meant that he would need to save power somewhere else in his system to reactivate his vocal unit one last time. He would have to shut down his audio processors first. The last words he would have ever heard from his partner, the father-figure in his life would be broken pleas. Connor didn’t know what to do with this information. He was panicking again, but now he had one last mission.

3 

The silence was too loud for Connor. He could see Hank opening and closing his mouth most likely repeating the words ‘Connor, no’ over and over. It hurt too much. He would have to cut off his optical unit next. The last thing he will see is Hank’s desperate form pressed up against him, the look of grief on his face. That is not how he wanted things to go. He didn’t want Hank to lose another son. He started to ponder if maybe it would have been best if Connor hadn’t worked with him at all, but he immediately came to the conclusion that, no, that wasn’t true. Connor wouldn’t have become the person he is now. He liked the person he had become. One last look to his father and his vision was gone.

2

All Connor could make out now was Hank clinging onto him and he got lost in that feeling for a split second until he remembered his mission. He had to shut all his sensors off to be able to reactivate his vocal unit one last time. He needed to make sure Hank would be okay. He had already gone through all the scenarios in which he didn’t speak up. He knew Hank well enough now. He felt something warm and wet touch his face. Hank must be crying which broke Connors heart. He wanted to remember the feeling of Hanks warm hand on his skin. Shutting down his systems was a scary process at the end of which he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

1

There were no stimuli from the outer world anymore. If it weren’t for the clock in his system he wouldn’t be able to tell if he even was still alive anymore. Maybe this was what death was like. Maybe there was just nothing. His thoughts started to drift off. Hank has to know, he reminded himself. He needs Hank to be okay. He has to at least try to make it better. For the last time he imagines Hanks reactions before choosing his last words. He will leave this world without knowing without a doubt that his words will have changed anything.

“Don’t do it, dad, I lo-”

0

**Author's Note:**

> hmm.. I don't know how to feel about this one....


End file.
